


SAD LOVE POEMS FOR PARTY POISON (BY KORSE)

by flyingthesky



Series: Stockholmverse [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Excerpts from Korse's sparkly pink diary.
Relationships: Korse/Fun Ghoul, Korse/Kobra Kid, Korse/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Stockholmverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	SAD LOVE POEMS FOR PARTY POISON (BY KORSE)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are Not My Savior (but i still don't go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568245) by [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia), [slothold (birdginia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/slothold). 

> this is my crowning achievement in life, my magnum opus, and when i die i want the entirety of "i hate fun ghoul's smug face" to be engraved on my tombstone with absolutely no context
> 
> nobody needs to know my name, they just need to know i have never taken anything in my life seriously ever

**i will kill all your friends**  
your cruel heart forced me to act  
because you always ignore me

i kidnapped all your friends  
and i will make you adore me  
and the walls will be splattered with their blood  
as brilliant red as your hair

party poison, it's like you don't even care  
and there's nothing in the black void of your chest

i'm sorry it has to be like this  
but i will kill all your friends  
if it brings me closer to you

**your heart is a black hole**  
you cover yourself in a rainbow  
to cover up the blackness inside  
you say you love them  
but i know it's a lie

there is nothing in your chest  
your heart is a black hole  
i wish there was room for me  
but our relationship is cold

no matter how many colors you wear  
i'll still know that it's really black  
color can't pour out turpentine  
and set fire to this fact

**i don't want to go back to my tube**  
when i am deactivated  
my mind still races forward  
and the only thing i can think of  
is you

how i long for your touch  
how you would wrap me up  
and protect me from anything

i would die for you  
if only you'd let me

but i don't want to go back to my tube

**i hate fun ghoul's smug face**  
you smile at him warmly  
and i can't bear to watch

what do you even see in him?  
he's an ugly bastard

also he's short  
also i bet he has herpes

i am so much better for you than him  
why can't you see, party poison?

**your brother is a poor substitute**  
michael knows what love is  
and he cries so sweetly when he comes  
but he's not you  
never you

won't you come back?  
i miss you

your brother just cannot compare

**fun ghoul must die (painfully)**  
every glance you give him  
every touch you share  
is another knife in my heart

i am keeping track, party poison  
and when the time comes  
those knives in my heart  
will be plunged into his

i hope it hurts  
i hope it burns  
with the fury of a thousand suns

most of all though  
i hope it hurts you  
as much as you hurt me

**'til death do us part**  
i do  
do you too?

of course not  
because you still hate me  
though i'm not sure why

don't you remember the good times we had?  
don't you remember everything we shared?  
don't you remember me&you together?

i vow myself to you  
but i don't expect the same really

**music**  
sometimes i turn on our radio  
and listen for your voice  
even though i know that's dumb

you're smart, party poison  
you wouldn't give me anything at all 

not even the whisper of your voice  
because you hate me that much  
don't you?

**my heart**  
i wish i could rip out my heart  
and give you it 

you won't take it 

but i could rest in peace  
knowing i tried

**fuck fun ghoul**  
i should have killed him  
but then i thought of you  
and i didn't want you to be sad 

so fuck fun ghoul  
and fuck me too 

for being weak  
for loving you too much 

and for letting you step  
all over my heart

**torture**  
i tortured your brother  
because it was my job 

i slept with your brother  
to torture myself 

i'm pathetic, now

**deactivation**  
once  
i tried to be shut down 

they saw right through me  
and made me live this pain 

it serves me right

**for attention**  
you know  
i only do it because i care 

i just want your attention  
pay attention 

no attention  
just dark

**i fucked your brother**  
michael wanted it  
i wanted you 

so i took him instead  
that's probably why you hate me, huh? 

fuck

**lies i tell myself to sleep**  
you once loved me  
and someday you will be back  
i just need to wait  
for you, party poison

though I tell myself this often  
i don't sleep any better

i don't really sleep at all  
but if i did  
you would be my nightmare  
my fantasy  
my every dream

**damaged goods**  
fun ghoul was here  
but i didn't kill him

no  
i tore him apart  
from the inside

my fingers inside  
splitting him in two  
until he couldn't stop  
crying

do you know how much he can take?  
do you fuck him like this too?

your whole hand claiming  
until he's crying  
filthy  
broken

you can have him back now

i'm only using him to get  
to you


End file.
